galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:What if: The Hearing final part
Very nice. I take it that "Dr. Haribon Harten's address" and later consequences happen after the hearing has ended? Knight Ranger (talk) 01:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes it suposed to happen after some of the Log book and thus the Astro data is revealed I might change it a litte and I still have to catch up before I tweak the Hearing enough to make it cannon. Remember it is a What If story for now. I am not sure if I should end it with another mission as it would change some events. Also thirty years is a long time and the Olafson crew should go on doing other things. So as it stands it holds a lot of info that is cannon but as a whole it is just a What If story VR Something I think would be fun in this story is if Augustus turned out to be the Pan Saran Lt. that Suppor went and found while they were waiting to find out about being posted to the Devi for their third year (the one who didn't bother to check whether any of Erik's citations were real). Erik could crash the proceedings with something like "Haven't we met?" and Nelson dredges up a recording of the waiting room conversation. It would require making Augustus a little older than presented here but not a lot of changes otherwise. SoronelHaetir I've read this "What if" story a few other times. One thought that has occurred to me is that after the events in this story is that the relationship between Admiral Stahl and Admiral McElligott would be somewhat less adversarial on both parts, with each recognizing that their personal weaknesses are coincidentally the strengths of the other one. Even so, I can even see Stahl when asked in an interview "How would you describe your relationship with McElligott?" replying with "He's responsible for forging the sword I use in combat." Knight Ranger (talk) 20:35, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to highlight a very complicated relationship between two very powerful men. Knowing each other for 3000 years. Friendship doesn't really describe it. Stahl has never really forgiven McElligott for his inactivity during the Peace Hawk debacle. Both are Admirals and men in positions like these tend to be a little cocky and self assured. (As they need to be) McElligott is a bureaucrat through and through, but he did command a Nuclear Sub for the British Navy and only the very best are picked for that. Stahl is and always has been a solider, a grunt a Front line marine. He is that for so long it is ingrained in his very fiber and he is happier in a muddy fox hole than in a plush office. They areopposites in many ways and yet the Fleet and the Union would not be the same without them. Their characters are also highlighted by their friends.Stahl is best friends with the Klack Queen, knows the Saran Queen and the Pan Saran Emperor. McElligott is friends with Mothermachine But yes Stahl would very likely make such a comment. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:17, August 26, 2014 (UTC)